Beetleborgs Episodes
thumb|right|300px|Beetleborgs Intro Season 1 *'1. Beetle Rock (1)' Drew, Roland and Jo are hanging out at Zoom Comics when local bullies Van and Trip dare them to go into the old abandoned Hillhurst House. *'2. Beetle Rock (2)' The three kids unleash Flabber from his organ, and are each granted one wish. They choose to become their favorite comic-books heroes, the Beetleborgs, but now have to deal with the evil Magnavors that have escaped from the comic book world. *'3. TNT for Two' Van and Trip hire a demolitions guy to destroy Hillhurst, while the Magnavors send Jet Fighters to attack the Beetleborgs. *'4. The Ghost is Toast' Van and Trip hire a phasm hunter this time to take out Flabber. *'5. The Treasure of Hillhurst Mansion' Flabber's handkerchief is discovered to be a treasure map, which is fought for by the Hillhurst monsters, Van and Trip, and the Magnavors. *'6. Never Cry Werewolf' Wolfgang appears in town, and the Magnavors try to bring him towards their side. Intorducing:Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith *'7. Say the Magic Word' Jo is accidentally turned invisible by a magic spell book. *'8. Lights, Camera, Too Much Action' A moviemaker wants to use Hillhurst to film a horror movie in, and an insect monster sent by the Magnavors lands the monster role. *'9. Nano in the House' Nano finds an amulet which causes all who see it to become slaves to the holder, including the Hillhurst monsters. *'10. Locomotion Commotion' The Magnavors want to sabotage a train station, so Vexor stages a kidnapping to distract the Beetleborgs. *'11. Cat-Tastrophy' Drew gets his DNA altered with that of a cat monster, and slowly begins to turn into a catboy. *'12. Drew and Flabber's Less Than Flabulous Adventure' Drew wishes to get an amulet from a comic book for the girl he has a crush on, so he and Flabber go into the comic to attempt to capture it from Queen Magna. Introducing: Gargantis the Attack Mobile Carrier *'13. Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun' A Magnavor spy known as Gorganzolla is sent to Hillhurst to go undercover as a maid. *'14. It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World' Jo is turned into a Mr. Hyde-like monster by a Magnavor chemical. *'15. The Hunchback of Hillhurst' The star quarterback of University of Notre Dame, who is also a hunchback, gets amnesia and winds up in the Hillhurst attic. *'16. The Littlest Brattleborg' Drew and Jo's cousin Oliver shows up in town, and later kidnapped when Noxic of the Magnavors mistakes his costume for a real Beetleborg. *'17. Haunted Hideout' Two bank robbers attempt to hide in Hillhurst, but Flabber gives them a taste of his own justice. *'18. Monster Rock' The rock band Torpedo try practicing new tunes in Hillhurst, and get an unexpected inspiration when the monsters mess with their instruments. *'19. Convention Dimension' The Beetleborgs go to a comic book convention where Beetleborgs creator Art Fortunes will be making an appearance, while Vexor plans to have him kidnapped. *'20. Root of All Evil' Flabber creates an intelligent plant for the kids to use in their science project. *'21. The Doctor Is In' Frankenbeans' creator Dr. Baron Von Frankenbeans visits Hillhurst and tries to "fix" Frankenbeans' friend. Meanwhile, a seemingly-invincible snake monster (whose weakness may not be found out until next month's issue) is unleashed to wreak havoc. *'22. Space Case' Aliens arrive at Hillhurse and disguise themselves as reporters to interview the monsters, who they mistake for humans. *'23. The Brain in the Attic' The brain of the monster Dicehead is placed in the Hillhurse attic, causing whoever is holding it long enough to receive his/her/its worst nightmare. *'24. Bye, Bye Frankie' Frankenbeans escapes into town on Halloween night, then the monster Grenade Guy is ordered to kidnap him. *'25. Fangs Over Charterville' After several failed attempts, Count Fangula finally catches the constantly invading Van and Trip and turns them into vampires. *'26. Curse of the Shadow Borg (1)' Using a piece of the Blue Stinger Beetleborg's armor, Vexor creates the sinister Shadowborg. *'27. The Rise of the Blaster Borg (2)' The Beetleborg powers stolen by Shadowborg, so the kids seek out Art Fortunes for help. *'28. The Revenge of Vexor (3)' The new kid in Charterville, Josh Baldwin, is asked to become the new White Blaster Beetleborg. *'29. A Friend in Need (4)' Josh recaptures the stolen Beetleborgs' powers, but feels he cannot handle being a Beetleborg himself. *'30. Raiders of the Tomb (5)' Jo discovers the Magnavors' secret hideout in the Charterville cemetery, so Drew and Josh break in to try to find Shadowborg's power source. *'31. Big Rumble in Charterville (6)' After gaining new powers from Vexor's power device, Drew uses them in his battle against Shadowborg. *'32. Yo Ho Borgs' Flabber brings Captain Blackbeard into the present to help with the kids' history project. *'33. Christmas Bells and Phasm's Spells' The Magnavors celebrate some classic Yuletime villainy by attempting to steal Christmas. *'34. Pet Problems' Wolfgang is given a large blue fanged pet for his birthday. *'35. Phantom of Hillhurst' A Phantom intends to kidnap Jo and make her his bride. *'36. Operation Frankenbeans' Dr. Baron Von Frankenbeans, Frankie's creator, returns, and gives his "son" an operation to increase his intelligence. *'37. The Curse of Mums' Tomb' Two archaeologists who were responsible for awakening Mums from eternal slumber many years ago beg him to remove the curse he gave them. *'38. This Old Ghost' The ghost of Old Man Hillhurst loses his peace and quiet in the grave (naturally due to Magnavors with instruments and poor talents) and returns to his mansion, but first tries to get rid of its current inhabitants. (first appearance of Abbie who would stay on for the rest of the series) *'39. Jo's Strange Change' Jo once again becomes victim to Flabber's spell book, as Wolfgang casts an appearance-altering spell on her. *'40. She Wolf' Wolfgang turns Jara into a werewolf and the two go out to terrorize Charterville. (from this point on Brittany Konarzewski would take over the role of Jo) *'41. Something Fishy' The kids discover a fish monster roaming around. *'42. Bride of Frankenbeans' Doctor Frankenbeans plans to entitle his fortune to his "son", if he marries the bride he built for him. *'43. Fangula's Last Bite' Fangula falls out of favor from the Commissioner of Vampires for failing to create more vampires, and may be taken back to where he came from. *'44. The Good, the Bad, and the Scary' A spell causes the Beetleborgs and Magnavors to become mind-swapped (Roland=Thypus, Drew=Noxic, Jo=Jara). As the Beetleborgs now, Jara, Noxic and Thypus use the Beetleborg powers to wreak havoc. *'45. Buggin' Out' Flabber finds a sketch of a transportation device left behind by Art Fortunes, and decides to take it for a test run. Things go awry when the device causes him to fuse with Vexor's insect monster. *'46. Svengali, By Golly' After failing to capture Flabber, Jara, Noxic, and Thypus are cast out of Vexor's services, while a hypnotist monster is taken out of the comic book to find new recruits. *'47. Big Bad Luck' The Magnavores torment the Hillhurst monsters with a machine that causes several misfortunes. *'48. A Monster is Born' The Magnavores leave a baby at the steps of Hillhurst. Unfortunately, the baby is the Rocket Man monster in disguise. *'49. Norman Nussbaum: Vampire Hunter' A young boy who comes from many generations of vampire hunters goes after Fangula. *'50. Brotherly Fright' Noxic's brother Super Noxic shows up at Hillhurse disguised to be a fitness trainer named Herc-Uleese. *'51. Fright Files' An author of children's books visits Hillhurst for inspiration, until he himself is transformed into a monster. *'52. Borgslayer! (1)' A year after the three children became Beetleborgs, Flabber is re-imprisoned in the organ, and the Magnavors find the monster Nukus in Art Fortune's office. Nukus immediately takes charge of a full-blown attack which involves bringing back all the previously-destroyed monsters and fusing them all into the lumbering Borgslayer. *'53. Vexor's Last Laugh (2)' The Beetleborgs's luck changes when Flabber is re-released and Nukus sends Van and Trip to tell the Beetleborgs how to destroy Borgslayer. However, Nukus becomes the Beetleborgs's newest threat. Category:Episodes